


Humble Beginnings

by TheLadyRebel



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Clan Eshin, Skaven, Warhammer - Freeform, Warhammer Age of Sigmar, age of sigmar - Freeform, warhammer fantasy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRebel/pseuds/TheLadyRebel
Summary: The beginnings of  a Skaven named Keel-Keel Sharptail.





	Humble Beginnings

He was born into this world by a mother he did not know alongside four other squealing ratlings in a heap of straw and filth. From the very moment he’d opened his eyes, he had to earn his right to survive. To feed from his mother’s leaking breast was a battle between himself and his litter mates. To sleep beneath the warmth of her outstretched paw was a challenge to be faced each time the night fell. In this harsh world, it was a privilege to live and breathe and the young ratling was well aware of this fact. Within mere weeks, however, he had matured enough to leave his mother’s side and fend for himself. 

Blackened fur had grown to conceal his thick hide, jagged claws now tipped his gangly fingers, and crooked yellow teeth lay nestled among his reddened gums. As a result of many scuffles and bouts in the mire, he had lost the tip of his tail and was left with an uneven notch in one ear. He had even earned a name by now- one that matched the voracity and fierceness he had shown during his early youth: Keel-Keel. It was a simple name, although fitting, and he carried it with pride.

Soon the ratling had matured enough to be fully thrust into the furtive ranks of the great assassin clan, Eshin. Keel-Keel could not have felt more at home within this mistrusting company of executioners. He could plot and scheme to his heart’s content, leaving none the wiser of his intentions, and the rigorous training he had been subjected to served to hone his skills and sharpen his wit. Although, the skaven loathed the constant stream of orders barked in his direction. In fact, he had grown rather tired of his current, lowly rank and had begun to formulate a plot that would lead him to a well-deserved promotion.

Treachery was not uncommon among the Skaven; rather, their turbulent society thrived on the concept. To gain rank one must conspire against and slay one’s superior, thereby creating a suitable opening in the social ladder. Should one learn to master this practice, and conceal themselves while doing so, their status and notability within their clan would hastily improve. Keel-Keel had planned not only to master this practice, but to conquer it.

As a sniveling and obeisant clanrat, Keel-Keel didn’t have much in the way of resources and most of the clan’s weapons were sequestered or in use. This would make his ascent to glory more challenging than he had originally hoped for, though he was determined to secure the attention of the Great Horned Rat no matter what it took. 

In the following weeks, Keel-Keel had devised the perfect plot and the death of his superior would be viewed as an accident. Amidst the confusion the clanrat would step up and take charge. In doing this he would display his competence and leadership ability. This would certainly impress those around him, thus granting him the promotion he so desperately craved. 

No more would he be a whimpering, insignificant clanrat. No more would he take the abuses of those who thought themselves better than him. He would shed his rusted shackles in exchange for the tattered hood of a Nightrunner. He would be one step closer to ascension.

He would succeed. It had to be so.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write up a short little back story for the general of my Skaven army in Warhammer: Age of Sigmar. This piece is from 2017. Not sure if I will be adding more...


End file.
